The present invention relates to a natural product having a sexually stimulating action, intended to be applied in diluted form to a woman's and/or a man's sexual organs.
It is known to use different forms of aphrodisiacs, where the active elements come from plants or other natural products i.e. Myristica fragrans or nutmeg, but these are meant to be taken orally.
If such a product is used, it is necessary to take in the product over a fairly long period of time before the desired effect will appear.
It is also known to use a topical composition containing cayenne pepper for stimulating the blood flow in the skin according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,123, where this is used for rejuvenating skin.
Capsaicin, the active component in hot chilli pepper, is known from "Drugs & Aging", 1995, 7 (4), pp 317-328, which discloses a topical composition containing capsaicin with analgesic effect. Analgesics are agents which relieve pain by acting centrally to elevate pain threshold without disturbing consciousness or altering other sensory modalities.
Nevertheless, it is not known to use a topical, pharmaceutical composition containing chilli as an aphrodisiac.